


I'll Spin You Valentine Evenings

by DaniMeows



Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Wordcount: 100, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: “Have you always been this beautiful?” Adrien murmured.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	I'll Spin You Valentine Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a drabble! I've got a few more fluffy and salty fics coming soon! I need the distractions.

Her hair was down and flowing around her shoulders. She was wearing a light pink dress.

“Have you always been this beautiful?” Adrien murmured.

Marinette turned bright red and made a noise like a mouse being stepped on.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly. 

“Would you like to dance?” he asked her. His heart was racing. He’d never noticed her like this. She was just a friend.

She nodded and they went to the dance floor. 

He held her in his arms all night and with each step he fell more and more in love, especially when he made her laugh.


End file.
